


A Clown, A Corn Maze, And A Circus Tent

by fand0maniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0maniac/pseuds/fand0maniac
Summary: Your boyfriend, Gabriel, convinces you to go with him to a "Halloween Fair", but things don't quite go as planned...





	A Clown, A Corn Maze, And A Circus Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I made this back in October for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge on Tumblr but I wasn't able to post it here until now so enjoy!

It was dark, you think. You couldn’t see anything with that bag over your head. It was damp for sure, though- and cold. You were basically helpless to get out of there without your boyfriend. You screamed Gabriel’s name over and over again, hoping he might hear you and come to your rescue. Nothing could hold him back, nothing could prevent him from protecting you. You didn’t stop screaming for him until a bat struck you in the back of the head, knocking you out cold.

 

𝌃

 

“Gabriel, I’ve told you a million times. I don’t want to go out this year! What's so wrong with staying home and watching scary movies while stuffing our mouths with candy?”

“Y/N, this year is going to be better, I promise. No rando parties and DEFINITELY no haunted houses." He whipped around to face the couch where you were sitting and pointed to you. "You ever heard of a Halloween fair?"

“Not really,” you returned. “What is it, just a corn maze and some pumpkins?”

“Something like that,” he replied, with that trademark twinkle in his eye. “There’s one just a couple of miles from here, and I think you just might love it.”

You sighed in exasperation at your boyfriend’s relentless determination. Going out last year almost got you both killed, and you weren’t in the mood to go through that again.

“Alright, fine, Gabe. But I’ll only go if you  _ promise _ me we will be back in time to watch all of the movies we picked out…. and that you conjure me as much candy as I can eat.”  

“You got it sugar!” He snapped his fingers, causing a couple (a shitload) of candy bags to rain from the ceiling.

You could only look at him and sigh.

“You just really are something aren’t you? I didn’t mean right  _ now _ . You better hide all that candy before Sam and Dean see it, because they will flip their shit.”

You then proceeded to walk towards your room to get ready, leaving him to deal with the mess.

After half an hour, you were ready to head out.

“Gabriel! I’m ready to-” you didn’t even finish talking before Gabe popped his head into your room.

“Damn, Y/N! You are looking  _ good _ , ” he said, slowly walking towards you.

“Maybe we  _ should  _ skip the fair... stay here and fool around for a little... whaddya say, hon?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

You chuckled at his antics and gave him a small kiss.

Gabriel, being the way he is, deepened the kiss and began exploring your body with his hands.

“Gabe…” you moaned in between kisses. “I thought you wanted to go to the fair.”

“And I still do, sugar. You just look so good that I can’t help myself,” he said as he started to kiss your neck.

Then, in a swift movement, he picked you up and carried you over to the bed, setting you down gently. Things had started to get pretty steamy until someone knocked on the door.

“Hey, you guys in there? We found a case and thought we’d ask if you wanted to tag along,” Dean offered from the other side of the door.

You cleared your throat before speaking.

“Yeah, but we’re going out! Thanks for the offer, though, and be safe!”

“Alright. You guys have fun.”

And with that, Dean was gone, leaving you two to get back to your shenanigans.

 

𝌃

 

About half an hour and a new outfit later (leave it to Gabriel to not even think before literally ripping off your shirt), you guys finally arrived at the fair.

You guys walked around for a while, trying all sorts of food, and even participating in a pumpkin carving contest (which Gabriel won by summoning an already carved pumpkin, AKA  _ cheating _ , but how can you even explain that to the judges).

After lecturing Gabe on the ethics of cheating, the two of you entered an apple bobbing contest. Obviously, he won, because he can literally summon up gills for himself. You made the executive decision that you guys were done with contests for the night.

“I can’t even think of anything else we could do here that you wouldn’t be able to cheat in some capacity,” you said, with clear exasperation in your voice.

The archangel chuckled at your frustration and kissed your cheek.

“How about we head over to that creepy haunted house with all the clowns, huh? Sam isn’t around, so there’s no reason not to, right?”

You laughed nervously and pretended like you weren’t scared.

Truth be told, you were terrified of clowns. The only other person that knew about it was Sam but that was only because only he could truly understand. You didn’t want to tell anyone else because most people thought of you as a badass hunter who was scared of nothing and no one.

“Yeah, of course! Creepy haunted house with clowns and shit. Sounds amazing, totally cool.” 

Gabriel looked at you and raised an eyebrow. He could sense you were feeling a little uneasy.

“Is that so, Y/N? Cause I’m sensing that  _ someone _ is afraid of clowns,” he said, grinning like a child opening a Christmas present.

You weren’t sure whether you wanted to punch him or kiss him (he does have an adorable smile), but regardless, this just became a matter of pride.

“I am  _ not _ afraid of clowns, and I’ll prove it!” you exclaimed as you grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the haunted house.

Before going in, Gabe thought it might be best for you to get rid of your weapons in case your hunter instincts kicked in. You reluctantly agreed, seeing as you didn’t want to accidentally stab anyone, but you felt naked without even a single knife on you.

Walking into the house, though, you realized it wasn’t nearly as scary as you thought it’d be. Sure, there were some jump scares and fake corpses, but nothing you hadn’t seen before.

“You know, this really isn’t so bad. It is actually pretty fun,” you said to Gabriel while he was poking some sort of dismembered body part.

“I thought you weren’t even scared in the first place, sweets,” he said in the cockiest manner imaginable. ”Although I must admit, I was looking forward to you running into my arms in fear.” He smiled at you and winked.

You smiled back at him and punched his arm. 

“Pfft, you wish. I’m a hunter, you really think fake ghosts and jump scares are gonna-”

At that moment you realized that the room you’d just walked into was full of creepy-as-shit clown mannequins. You tried to stay calm and walk past them, but one in particular was wearing some spooky old mask that was giving you chills all over.

Gabriel looked at you in amusement, probably because by now he had clearly figured out you were utterly scared of clowns (even if you kept denying it).

“Ready to jump into my arms now, sweetheart?”

“Gabriel. Shut that pretty mouth of yours or I  _ swear _ I will burn that slutty Halloween costume I got for you.”

Boy, did that shut him up.

After a little wandering around the room, you felt a breeze run past you. Given that there were no windows, vents, or fans in sight (and the fact that you had no weapons), you pretty much decided that you’d had enough of this place.

“Alright, Gabe, let’s g-” 

You were just heading towards the exit when you felt something grab your leg, causing you to scream in response. When you whipped around to look for Gabriel, he was nowhere to be seen.

“ **_GABE!_ ** ”

The grip got tighter and tighter the more you thrashed around. You could feel its nails (or talons) starting to dig into your leg. You looked around wildly in the dark, trying to make out the assailant. You couldn’t see it too clearly, but somehow you  _ knew _ it was the masked clown.

It wouldn’t let go of you, and you had no means of getting away from it, so as a last-ditch effort you began praying to your boyfriend. You shut your eyes, and the next thing you know you’re safe in Gabriel’s arms, outside of the building.

“Sugar, what happened? I couldn’t find you anywhere, and suddenly I hear this frantic prayer. I flew us out, but did something happen?”

“That stupid clown grabbed my leg and wouldn’t let go!” you said in between breaths. “Not to mention…” You pointed to the scar it left on your leg. It wasn’t quite bleeding, but it hurt like a bitch.

Gabriel got visibly pissed. “I’ll go back in there and mess that asshole up. You just say the word and-”

“It's whatever, Gabe, at least you got us out of there. I just want to do the corn maze and then go home. Thank you, by the way.” You gave him a little peck on the cheek, which made him blush a little. “Also, if you mention the clown thing to anyone, I will turn you into an archangel kebab.”

Knowing you damn well meant it, Gabriel mimed zipping up his mouth and followed you to the corn maze.

Half an hour had passed since you guys entered the corn maze. You were starting to grow tired of all the fake corpses and blood they’d placed around every corner to try and startle you.

“Oh, look, yet another dead body. Real shocker, there. I gotta say though, this one’s pretty realistic- props to them. Weird that he’s not really wearing much, though. What do you think?” You turned to Gabe for his take.

“Uh, Y/N, I think that one might actually be real.” 

“Ha-ha. Very funny, Gabriel. I know it’s Halloween and all, but-”

Suddenly, the stench hit you. That stench that only comes from year-old produce and, well, dead people.

“Oh, Christ. Is that you, too?”

“I know I am the trickster and all, but I swear on pop’s life this wasn’t me. That’s a real, authentic, fresh corpse right there.”

“Ah, shit,” you said, looking at him and trying to figure out what to do next.

As the two of you began inspecting the body, you noticed how his mouth had been sliced to made it look like he was smiling. He also had a lot of makeup on his face (though it was hard to tell with all the blood).

“The clown! I bet that clown who grabbed me back at the haunted house has something to do with this. I knew something was off with that whole thing.”

“Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let’s go turn that sucker into mincemeat!” Gabriel whipped out his archangel blade and tossed it in the air.

You caught the blade mid-air before it fell back down into his hand, and held it behind your back while you made your point.

“ Alright, so, let’s just say we kill him. What do we do with the body? There are kids all over the place. We can’t just light it up or  _ Weekend at Bernie’s _ our way out of this.”

“There’s  _ loads _ of phony dead bodies all over the place. We can just throw it somewhere with those. Not to mention, you’ve got a first-class trickster/archangel with you. How hard can it be, sweets?”

You narrowed your eyes at him, and slowly began handing him back his blade until you noticed the clown standing about 6 feet behind him. You discreetly stowed it away in your jacket as you told Gabriel with your eyes that there was someone there. This clown looked different, though.

“ _ Gabe… _ ” you muttered, watching him reach in his pocket for one of the weapons he confiscated from you earlier. He wiggled his eyebrows at you and smirked.

“ _ Gabe, it’s not the one from earlier, _ ” you whispered urgently.

_ So what _ , Gabe mouthed confidently, until a wave of realization went over his face. If that’s not the one with the mask, then…

Suddenly, about 5 or 6 clowns burst out from the forest of corn. A couple restrained you while the others made quick work of putting some sort of angel cuffs around Gabe. The last thing you saw before the bag went over your head was your boyfriend thrashing around, helpless to fight against the clowns without his powers.

 

𝌃

 

After about 20 minutes of walking and getting thrown around, the clowns tied you to some kind of pole to keep you from escaping. You weren’t sure where Gabriel was, but between the water seeping into your clothes, the shivering cold, and the fact that breathing with a bag over your head was more difficult than you thought, you were starting to lose your ability to think clearly. You yelled and called out for Gabe, screaming his name until one of the clowns knocked you unconscious.

You woke up with one hell of a headache. You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but the bag over your head was gone. Maybe they wanted to make sure they hadn’t killed you, maybe they were just being considerate. Either way, you needed to find a way out of this hellhole. Looking around, you realized you were in a basement of some sort. You couldn’t quite see, but it looked like the only source of light was a hanging lightbulb a few feet behind you.

The rope holding you to the pole didn’t feel super strong, so that gave you a little hope. Then, suddenly, you remembered- the blade! You couldn’t grab it, but you felt it resting in your jacket. It would take some doing, but you might be able to get the archangel blade back behind you so you could cut yourself loose.

“All right, weapon forged by God for the purpose of smiting his unholy enemies,” you muttered to yourself, “let’s see what you’ve got.”

 

𝌃

 

“You guys are a real bunch of assholes, ya know? No wonder Y/N hates clowns. I hope you know that once I’m out of these sad little tin cuffs, each and every one of you are getting thrown  _ right _ into a wormhole!” Gabriel spat.

Gabe was tied down to a chair with ropes, chains, and zip ties. His shirt had been ripped open, and two clowns held him down. A third slowly walked towards him, ceremoniously carrying a bowl.

“Alright, bud, you’ve had your fun. We’ve all had a laugh, okay? We don’t really need to do… whatever it is you’re about to do.”

The clown kneeled down, revealing to Gabriel that it was filled with blood.

“Oh, blood! Cool, love that stuff. Everyone does, right? The way you just… need it, ya know? Really gets the heart going. Or, well, the other way around, but cool either way, right?”

The clown dipped his fingers in the blood and began painting some symbols on Gabriel’s chest.

“Woah, woah,  _ woah _ ! What are you doing that for? Consent is important, pal! I’m into some weird stuff, but thiiiiii- oooh okay, alrighty…”

The symbols began to light up faintly, draining Gabriel’s power. As a side effect, he started to become extremely loopy and faint. His ability to understand his surroundings slowly became weaker and weaker.

“Where’s… my… Y/N… dicks???”

 

𝌃

 

After an eternity of fiddling and trying to grab the blade with your teeth, you had managed to free yourself. The next step was just devising a way out of the room. The only door in and out was locked, and there were no windows to speak of. The room was relatively empty save a couple of tables and chairs, a burnt out lantern, and some bricks.

Suddenly, you heard someone on the other side of the door. You ran to get behind it as the key turned, just in time for the door to open.

The clown with the creepy mask walked into the room. You barely gave him time to process the fact you weren’t tied up anymore before thrusting the archangel blade right through his heart.

You didn’t even wait for his body to hit the floor before booking it towards the exit. Somehow there weren’t any more clowns guarding the place- where had they all gone? You ran through a labyrinth of hallways and corridors, eventually finding your way to a trap door that opened up into the middle of the corn maze.

“Come on, man!” You just wanted to find Gabe. 

It took the better part of an hour to find your way out of that maze. A better part of an hour that should have been spent looking for Gabe.

You decided to run back to your car to grab something- a gift from your last anniversary:  A compass that Gabe gave you in case you ever needed to know where he was. All you needed to do was follow it and it would point you right to wherever he was (the way he phrased it was that he was ‘your true north,’ for which you slapped and kissed him for how ridiculously cheesy/romantic that is). You also grabbed a couple of grenades from the trunk. A hunter always has to be prepared.

The compass led you to a large circus tent. Hiding around a corner, you scouted 2 clowns guarding the entrance.

“Alright, Y/N,” you said to yourself, “you’ve gotta lock away this clown thing, okay? Your boyfriend is in there, and you’ve gotta get him out. Pull it together, and kick some ass.” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Time to kill some clowns.

You threw your two grenades at the feet of the guards and ran to the back of the tent. As the explosion went off, two of the clowns inside the tent went outside to check it out, while one stayed behind to guard Gabriel.

Using the angel blade, you tore a hole in the tent, right behind the remaining clown. He was holding a baseball bat- probably the one used to knock you out earlier. You tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

“Hey, dickbag!” You stabbed him in the face.

You kicked the clown’s corpse to the floor and rushed to your boyfriend.

“Gabe! Are you… are you… drooling? What’s with these symbols?”

“Woah! Y/N! Wow, your face looks funny! Is your hair  _ blue _ ?” He barely managed to get out words.

“No, Gabe, it’s not blue. What did they do to you?”

He started giggling to himself and immediately fell unconscious. Whatever they did to him probably had to do with the symbols that adorned his body. You began wiping them off in hopes that it might restore Gabriel back to normal, immediately after untying him (archangel blades cut through iron chains like butter, apparently).

A few minutes had passed and you were still working on Gabriel when suddenly you heard a commotion outside. Either the clowns figured out what was going on, or something worse was headed this way. As footsteps approached, you stationed yourself by the entrance and pulled out the blade, ready to stab whatever came through.

As the figures entered, you lunged, only to be met by the barrels of two familiar handguns.

“Woah, woah, woah! You can stop right there,” one of them barked in a deep voice.

“Sam? Dean? Is that you guys?” you asked, clearly caught off guard.

“Y/N? What the hell are you doing here?” Dean asked.

The two brothers were incredibly surprised to see you, and while you were equally confused as to what was going on, you couldn’t be happier they were here.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” Sam asked with worry in his voice.

“I am, but…” You pointed towards Gabe with the archangel blade. “They grabbed him with some angel cuffs and drained him. We  _ were _ here for the Halloween fair but then we found a body, and some clowns kidnapped me, and then-”

Sam gulped nervously before speaking.

“Cl-clowns? We were here hunting a witch. You didn’t say anything about clowns, Dean!”

“Calm down, Sammy.” Dean chuckled to himself. “We think this witch is creating minions or monsters or whatever by drawing from people’s fears. Real X-Files stuff. But, if  _ you’re _ seeing clowns, then…” he looked at you and grinned.

“Okay, fine! I’m scared of clowns, okay? But that doesn’t matter right now. I need help with Gabe, I don’t know what to do about all this. Is Cas around?”

“Yeah, he just finished up with a dead-end lead,” Dean replied, “I’ll give him a call, tell him to get his feathery ass over here.”

“No, that’s alright, just tell him to wait at the bunker and help me get Gabriel into the car. You guys should keep after this witch.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you need,” Sam offered.

As you three were hauling Gabe into the back seat, you decided to ask them something.

“So, when I snuck into the tent, there were still two clowns outside. I assumed you took care of them, but Sam was surprised when I mentioned clowns. Were they just gone?”

“Ah, well,” Dean started, “I may, have, for a moment, um…”

“Dean thought he was on an airplane for a minute and almost passed out,” Sam interrupted.

“Shit is scary, okay?! It’s a metal death tube that shakes worse than a suspension bridge!”

“So, what, they didn’t have physical manifestations?” You inquired.

“He also knocked out two ladies dressed like flight attendants,” Sam said.

“Ah. Gotcha,” you said. “Well, thank you guys for helping me out. And good luck on your witch hunt!”

Dean nodded back at you. “We’ll give you a call when we’re all wrapped up here. Go get some rest.”

“Will do,” you replied unconvincingly.

 

𝌃

 

When you got back to the bunker, Cas took a look at Gabriel as you put him down on your bed.

“It looks like he still has a connection with the witch who manufactured all of this to begin with,” Cas said, hovering his hand above Gabe’s chest.

“So what can we do?” Your concern for him was not hidden by your voice.

“Nothing, until that connection is severed. Until either she dies or he…” Cas looked over at Gabriel.

“So, what, I just wait? There’s no way in hell I’m just going to-”

At that moment, your phone rang. You picked up, and Dean explained that they’d just taken care of the witch. Not even a millisecond after you hung up, your sleeping beauty woke up.

“AAAAAAAAAAH!” Gabriel shrieked, gasping for air he already had.

“Gabe it’s okay! You’re safe now, it’s okay.” 

You sat next to him on the bed and put a hand on his cheek to calm him down. You mouthed a thank you to Cas as he left the room.

“A witch was behind all of it. Turns out Sam and Dean were already working the case and they found us. Not until after I already kicked all those clowns’ asses, though, obviously.”

Gabriel’s breaths slowed down as he regained his composure.

“Huh. Well, thank you, sweetheart. Waking up here sure beats being bled on by the disappointments of the corn. No more fairs then, either, huh?”

“No more fairs, Gabe.” Your eyes were a little teary. Life without him would be torture, and you had plenty of time to worry about it over the past 5 hours.

“Well, Y/N,” Gabe began.

“Yes, Gabriel,” you replied.

“How about those movies?”

“Hmm… conjure me a bag of Kit-Kats and I’ll think about it.”

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel appeared not one, but three huge bags of Kit-Kats.

“Anything for you sweet thing.” He said as he opened one of the bags and offered you some candy.

“You know what, Gabe...” you said as you smiled at him and slowly started to unbutton your flannel. “Movies can wait.”

That was all he needed to hear to basically throw himself at you and smother you with kisses.

Murder clowns or not, any Halloween with Gabe is gonna be the best Halloween.


End file.
